Memory Loss
by Jack Silverman
Summary: Miwa never thought that Kai could leave him. But he was so wrong. Major character death.


"Kai," said Miwa pleadingly. "Please." He was finally resorting to begging. A few years ago, if anyone took one glance at them, they could tell the two of them were the perfect loving couple. Something had gone wrong.

"Kai, don't you love?" Miwa slowly murmured, trying to get through Kai's stoic indifference.

Kai's face remained where it was, unmoving and cold. Like it had never been different since Miwa changed him.

Once in a while back then, Kai would smile, just to make Miwa happy.

Not anymore. Miwa tried to awkwardly, move closer to Kai. But Kai abruptly stood, stiff and aloof.

"Leave," was the only word Kai said.

Miwa stood frozen near the doorway he'd been standing next to the whole time.

"Kai, you're my boyfriend, I just can't leave." He whispered, brokenly, "Please."

Kai remained, glaring at Miwa, "Leave."

Miwa felt the tears that had built up inside of him all those months finally leak out slowly.

He knew a few months after he'd moved in with Kai, Kai had started to drift away. He slowly stopped doing normal tasks.

Stopped eating right.

Stopped showering.

Stopped dressing normally.

Stopped loving him.

After hours of coaxing, Miwa could at least drag Kai half way to the bathroom, only to wait there for hours, open the door and find Kai staring blankly at the wall.

The doctor had said the disease would gradually start taking affect in his mind.

Miwa would most likely be the hardest victim of Kai's degenerating memory. And the doctor was right.

This morning, Kai had stalked into the kitchen, fuming.

Over the past few months, Kai never got up by himself. Miwa was estatic.

But Kai was no longer Kai.

"I want you out." Kai had snarled. Miwa was preparing breakfast when Kai had stormed in.

"I want you packed and gone," Kai continued.

Miwa's cheery morning attitude was starting to fade. The disease wasn't supposed to take affect this fast.

Miwa was confused. So instead, he offfered breakfast.

"Let's just eat some breakfast and..." But Miwa was cut off before he could finish, "Leave."

That was the only thing Kai said.

Miwa felt his heart crumble. "Kai," he tried to reach out and cup his face, like he used to.

And he desperately hoped that Kai would lean towards his touch, like Kai used to.

But instead, Kai jerked back, flinchingly.

Kai used to love the small gestures of contact between them.

The slightest touches, even being close to Miwa, he said, made him happy.

Not anymore.

"Please, Kai. If you could just remember." He whispered softly, "Just try to remember me. Don't you want to love?" He bit his lip as Kai faltered.

But his glare returned and shattered Miwa's hope.

"I hate you," he spat at Miwa.

He turned and walked back into the room.

Miwa slumped bonelessly to the floor.

Kai...hated him?

"No, no, no..." He began to mutter.

Kai always used to be there for him. Always helped him, remembered him.

Not anymore.

Kai, he resloved, was gone.

And he needed help. And he sat on the cold tiles of the kitchen where he and Kai used to live together.

**A few months later...**

"His memory seems to be completely gone." The doctor said sadly. "He can't even perform any every day tasks let alone talk."

Miwa sat stiffly at the edge of the chair, unwilling to take in what was going on. "What do you mean?" he said softly.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Kai's disease is a lot more serious than we thought. He can't even move his body. He's forgotten how to provide his body with the normal functions, like washing or going to the bathroom."

Miwa trembled slightly.

"He needs nurses with him 24/7 and mechanical support."

"So, he has no chance of recovery." Miwa said flatly, trying to supress his tears.

The doctor glanced at him, the answer obvious in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Miwa started to let the sobs go. "Can I see him?" He choked out as he rubbed away his tears.

The doctor nodded and stood. "Follow me."

Miwa slowly trudged towards Kai's room at the end of the hall.

Both the doctor and Miwa gasped at the scene in front of them.

Kai was slumped halfway over the hospital bed. In his hand was a thick object covered by the back of his hand.

An ominous beeping noise alerted the doctor to the life support system hooked up to Kai's body.

Miwa pried open Kai's closed fist to let the tears drop onto Kai's lifeless hand. The plug to Kai's miachinery was clutched by Kai's hand.


End file.
